


Let’s Stop Dancing Around Each Other/ Dear No One

by keitakun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitakun/pseuds/keitakun
Summary: His neighbor has a really active sex life. It was all good except for the fact that he’s really loud.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 137
Kudos: 459





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after listening to Tori Kelly's 'Dear No One'
> 
> I always wanted to write a neighbors AU fic, so let's see how this goes.

_I like being independent_

_Not so much of an investment_

_No one to tell me what to do_

_I like being by myself_

_Don't gotta entertain anybody else_

_No one to answer to._

It was not that difficult really. To understand how his neighbor has an active sex life. From the one time he had a glimpse of his neighbor, he could tell that he was the popular type. Because, who would be able to resist that kind of physique? Not that Wooseok was paying that much attention of course. He just saw his neighbor walked into his apartment as Wooseok himself closed the door of his new place whilst holding a box full of potted plants.

He has moved in to this high-end, definitely overpriced studio apartment just two weeks ago with the help of his fussy manager and best friend, Yohan, after his last place underwent too many renovations deemed acceptable for his work. Working from home meant not only the freedom to have his own space but also the peace that was detrimental for his writing. With the upcoming deadline just three months away and with Yohan badgering his back for constant updates every few weeks, it was only right that he made the move to a new place with less need for maintenance work every week or so.

The apartment building was great with its own concierge and a lobby definitely professionally designed by an interior designer. The high ceilings, dark timber panels and shiny mirrors screamed rich for any visitors. It was not Wooseok’s kind of style. He was fine with a more modest lifestyle but as Yohan put it, he was rich enough to upgrade now after selling multiple best-seller books.

The studio apartment itself was beautiful, decorated minimally and also designed with high ceilings overlooking the Han River. His most important collection of literature was shelved to one side of the living area right next to his work space and trusted computer. However, he was not the tidiest person around and traces of used clothes were sprawled throughout. Not that he cared as no one except Yohan comes to check on him and was allowed to be inside.

He was not a lonely person despite his tendency to be inside most days and how his line of work does not help this aspect. He enjoyed being able to do what he wants, organized his own schedule sans the work deadlines, cooked whatever he wants and even ventured to places he wants to himself without having to deal with someone else’s likes or dislikes. It wasn’t always like this of course. He had been in relationships before. Otherwise, how could he have written the many romance novels that seemed to be flying off the shelves after each release. He had experience. Lots of it in fact. Enough to understand what it meant when someone says the heart flutters when one realizes they like someone. Or how the mind becomes blank when that special someone stops in front of you and flashes you a smile so dazzling you can’t even hear what they’re saying to you. Or even how the heart burns when that special person decides that you are not enough for them. He had been through them all and fortunately for him, those experiences _sell_.

It has been awhile though since his last relationship. He had been so busy with the release of his latest novel series and the book events that came with the release that he just didn’t have any time to be in any relationship. The last relationship was a bland one anyhow and probably the reason why his latest work didn’t sell as well as his previous works. The guy he was with was handsome like all his other exes. He had standards afterall. But, the guy was pretty much that. He was always talking about his business and how much he was making, which showed in the many fancy restaurants he took Wooseok to. He had a great career and was stable, but the personality just didn’t match. The sex was also mediocre with himself having to fake his moans almost every time they were together. The guy couldn’t even let him come properly after always coming before him. It got so droll to the point that he had to make sure to keep awake by pinching his forearm on every date. Once he saw how his poor skin was getting so red, he decided enough was enough and ended the so-called relationship after two months. It was a miracle he even lasted that long and only because Yohan said he needed a stable relationship in his life. So much for stability. His last book suffered instead after the lackluster relationship.

With the sale of his latest work being the lowest of all times in his personal history, his manager had told him to come up with something refreshing. Something to show the world that he hadn’t lost his touch. Something to show the world that he was still the author that brought love into people’s lonely hearts. But, how could he when he did not have a clue as to what the next book was supposed to be about.

He stared at his computer screen for what seemed like the umpteenth time and scowled at the empty Word document with its blinking line teasing him for his lack of progress when he heard the noises. _Shit. Again, today???_

Feeling like banging his forehead onto the keyboard, he glared instead to the left of his studio apartment. How could such an expensive apartment have poor insulation unable to block the obscene noises coming from his next-door neighbor. Either the construction was so poor and he was overly charged for the building or that his neighbor has really good techniques what’s with him always making his partners moan like it was their last night on earth. Wooseok preferred to think it was the former. Because there was no way someone could be that good at sex that each and every one of his partners seems to be screaming in ecstasy. Just no _freaking way._

* * *

He must be doomed for his next book, Wooseok thought. It was probably karma from all the bad thoughts about his most recent ex during their relationship, which led to his worse book as of yet. It also led him having to move out of his last place where he was comfortable in until the maintenance work that came out of nowhere constantly hindered his concentration, which led him to now. _Hell_. A fancy new place with awful walls that couldn’t even have the strength to contain the sex noises from his neighbor.

It had been two weeks and three days now and Wooseok had lost count how many times he had to listen to the explicit noises that always seem to come through at night, the time he was usually most productive. Although he does work from home, he had disciplined himself so that he did start work at 10am rather than lounging around all day and usually put in a good few hours with breaks in between to do chores and rest his mind. At night, however, he had always found himself to be brimming with ideas and was always able to write some of his best scenes during the period. But lately, nothing seems to come out or wants to come out.

Wooseok blamed it on the amount of noises he had to endure, which puts him in a bad mood and probably discouraged the little creative juice he had left inside his head. He had tried blocking the noises with headphones but it only discouraged him from working as he preferred to work in silence and for the only noise to fill the room to be his fingers pressing on his keyboard. It was his style and it had worked the best for his previous works. And he wasn’t about to change it for his neighbor.

He had thought of telling Yohan about the latest predicament, but he had left it too late. Two weeks and three days too late. If Yohan finds out that he had not written a single thing in the past weeks while enduring the noises, he will never hear the end of it. Not only would it be embarrassing as Yohan will laugh endlessly in his face, he would then proceed to complain about the lack of progress in the writing. Worse off, he would make Wooseok move again and he was not about to pack and move his stuff again just because his neighbor has an insatiable sex appetite. No, he will have to fix this himself.

* * *

There was no plan really. Wooseok decided that the best way to solve the issue was to head straight to the source of the problem. Honestly, he hadn’t been paying that much attention, but he somewhat knew the sex pattern of his neighbor as weird as it sounds. His neighbor usually had someone over once every two days or so, but the exact times always vary. If it was more of an organized pattern, at least Wooseok could work himself around it. Not that he should be putting himself in that situation. _Heck no_.

He realized there was also a pattern somewhat in the partners that his neighbor brought over. He seemed to be inclined to both sexes with Wooseok being able to hear high-pitch moans from the females and the deeper groans from the males. His neighbor was not only active in his sex life but he was also not picky. Who knew one day he’d encounter someone with such an insatiable sex drive. Yohan would pester him for gossip if he knew.

Strangely, in the past two weeks and three days that he had been living in the new apartment, he was also able to discern familiar sounds coming from next door. It seemed that his neighbor has one or two partners who he usually gets together with in addition to the occassional random partners whose sounds he never hears from again. _This guy is crazy,_ he thought to himself as he took his keys and made his way out the door and into the corridor.

Each floor only has eight apartments ensuring a spacious and luxurious space for each of its tenant. Wooseok’s apartment was the second last one on the south side with his neighbor at the very end of the corridor ensuring himself as the only recipient of the offensive noises while the rest of his neighbors were able to live in peace.

Striding towards next door, he slowed down as he tried to form the words in his head. He knew right now was a good time as it was supposedly one of his neighbor’s off nights if it was correct by Wooseok’s calculations. He just hoped the conversation wouldn’t be an awkward one since they lived next to each other.

He knocked on the doors a few times. Nothing. He tried again a few more times before he could hear the sounds of footsteps coming closer to the front door.

“Give me a second,” his neighbor yelled and he could practically hear the sounds of pants being put on with the belt clinging.

The door opened and Wooseok was confronted with the view of his tall, broad-shouldered neighbor with his dark fringe hanging over his eyes. Bare-chested. Wooseok couldn’t tear his eyes away from the large gun tattoo with its end peeking out of the unbuttoned jeans his neighbor hastily put on. The direction of the gun definitely pointing to the only other gun he had. _Shit._

“Yes? Can I help you?” his neighbor asked tearing Wooseok away from the most beautiful tattoo he had ever seen only to be met with the most piercing set of dark eyes crinkling in amusement as he knew what Wooseok was just staring at.

“Ah-I’m Wooseok, your new next-door neighbor,” he replied giving himself a clap on the back for being able to spew a complete sentence out of himself.

“Oh! I had no idea I have a new neighbour! I’m Seungyoun,” the taller guy smiled. Teeth on full display as his eyes further crinkled in half crescents, making him look even more dangerous with a _cute _factor, “sorry, I would have greeted you earlier if I had known! Is everything ok?”

A few seconds passed before Wooseok realised Seungyoun was waiting for him to answer as he smiled down on him, “Ah no, just-actually-maybe…yes everything is ok except one thing.” _Smooth Wooseok_. That was _so smooth_ he could _die_ in embarrassment.

“Oh?”

“Actually, I just wanna say one thing. It’s a bit awkward for me to bring this up though…I mean. I know we just met, but we’re neighbors. And I work from home. And I know I just moved in here. Uhm and I have no judgement whatsoever. But, I work from home and I really need…uhm peace? And quiet I guess? Like I’m not judging you or anything-“

He could literally shoot himself and be swallowed by a hole at this point. Anything better than having to tell his hot neighbor to be quiet during sex, “-like can you and your friends just tone down the…uhm you know…the sex noises.” There he _finally_ said it.

“Daddy, where are you? I’m-,” a guy with ash hair and in boxers stepped out of the bedroom doorway. He immediately stopped in his track as he saw Wooseok at the entrance door. They both looked at each other in shock and definitely in embarrassment as the guy’s face turned red and Wooseok himself could feel his face heating up.

“Ah…Hangyul baby? Why don’t you wait for daddy inside hmm?” Seunyoun said though he was still smiling down at Wooseok in amusement.

“Fuck!” the guy called Hangyul yelled as he ran back inside the room and closed the door roughly behind him.

Wooseok had no idea what to say. _What does one do anyway in situations like this??_

“Sorry about that. He gets clingy,” Seungyoun started as he lightly laughed. Wooseok, on the other hand, just wanted to flee back to his room and yell at himself for deciding to solve this issue on his own. He really should have just moved to a new place. _That _would be more bearable than this.

“Hey, Wooseok, right? Anyway, sorry about the noises. I had no idea you could hear them,” the taller man said as he sheepishly rubbed his neck, “definitely won’t happen again. I promise.”

He just nodded back and somehow, he was able to reply, “Right, well, uhm, okay, well you should go back to your…baby.” _Stab him now._

Wooseok turned and ran back to his apartment, quickly opening the door and slamming it behind him before Seungyoun could even get a word back.

_Oh my god. _

His heart couldn’t stop beating from god knows the embarrassment, the mortification, the shame, the humiliation. Okay, only now did his writer brain seemingly want to work._ Why couldn’t it work before??? _

A few minutes passed as he stayed behind his closed front door. He could hear the opening of his neighbor’s door along with the muffled disgruntled noises from someone with a deep voice. Definitely not his neighbor. Probably the Hangyul guy.

That was all he heard and the rest of the night, it was just silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_But sometimes I just want somebody to hold_

_Someone to give me their jacket when it's cold_

_Got that young love even when we're old_

Luckily, Wooseok was able to pass the next few days in peace. Weirdly enough, his neighbor did comply to his request and he hadn’t heard a single lewd sound from next door. Not that his neighbor wasn’t home. He knew that his neighbor was still around, if only by the sounds of the closing and opening of the front door was any indication. Wooseok was not keeping a tab on him, he swears. He really wasn’t. It was just to make sure that he wasn’t going to accidentally come across Seungyoun. Especially after what happened, he was going to make sure that he and Seungyoun will not see each other again.

He really shouldn’t speak so fast about things. He almost bolted back into the elevator if Seungyoun hadn’t seen him stepped off it.

“Hey Wooseok!” Seungyoun greeted him as Wooseok slowly made his way towards his door.

The taller guy was dressed in all black with the only sign of colour coming from the white polka-dots on his dress shirt, tucked inside the very tight black jeans showing off his long lean legs. Oh so very _tight _jeans.

His smile was wide making his eyes crinkled in that endearing way with strays of his black fringe making look as dangerously cute as the night they first talked to each other. _I hate how good he looks_, Wooseok sullenly thought as he stopped in his track.

Wooseok finally realized that his neighbor was standing in front of his door. He blinked confusedly at Seungyoun, “Uh, hi?”

“You’re just in time! I was about to knock on your door! Here,” Seungyoun offered the wine bottle that Wooseok wasn’t aware he was holding. It looked expensive. Not that Wooseok knew much about wines. He was more of a soju-kinda guy.

“What’s this for?”

“Well, it’s a welcome gift and I guess uh- apology gift for you,” Seungyoun replied, still smiling at Wooseok though this time with a hint of nervousness.

Slightly perplexed about the gift, but understanding that it was his neighbor’s way of holding out an olive branch after their first encounter with each other, he took the wine bottle.

“Thanks. Uhm, I see you around, I guess,” he replied turning to his door as Seungyoun stepped back.

Seungyoun looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn’t, before smiling back at Wooseok, “Yeh, of course. See you around!”

Wooseok opened his door and gave the taller guy a slight wave before closing the door on him.

_Well, that was weird._

* * *

He didn’t see his neighbor again until a week later. In reality, he didn’t expect to see Seungyoun again for a long time. Afterall, he had seen some of his other neighbors though barely. Their greetings didn’t go beyond a nod or even in some cases, nothing at all. It was a building filled with people who mostly kept to themselves. Most of his neighbors seemed to be similar like him. Professionals with too much money and who were living alone in an overpriced apartment building. Although they all seemed to have office jobs if the blazers and suits his neighbors were garbed in were any indication.

Working from home meant that he had a more flexible schedule than people who work office hours. It was one of the perks of being an author. The only bad thing was that he had a big deadline to work towards and multiple smaller deadlines of progress updates to send to Yohan.

Weary and filled with caffeine, Wooseok hit ‘send’ on the screen in front of him. Stretching his arms above his head, he then twisted his body left and right before finally standing up. His fingers felt numb and his shoulders and back were sore. His legs were also screaming at him for the pain he put them through sitting and hunching over the table in the same position for the past few hours.

Although his body was screaming in pain, his mind only felt relieved. Every time he was able to send through an update, especially a good update, he felt rejoiced in being able to show someone the creative work he was producing. It also made himself feel more grateful in being able to do something that he actually enjoys.

His phone screen immediately lighted up showing a message from Yohan with the words ‘Received. Good job, hyung.’ Smiling to himself for a job well done, he walked towards the kitchen where he planned to celebrate with a big packet of spicy ramen and the left-over spicy chicken feet he had ordered during lunchtime.

Placing the bowl of chicken feet in the microwave and waiting for the pot to boil, his ears picked up some noises coming from the corridor. It sounded like hushed whispers though they were getting louder since Wooseok could hear them over his microwave and boiling pot noises.

Heeding no mind to the noises, Wooseok started humming to himself the song from the drama he started watching recently. He looked down at the boiling pot of noodles deeming it ready before turning off the stove and picking up the bowl of chicken feet to his bar counter ready to dive into his celebratory feast.

But, before he could even dig into the chicken feet, he heard the words, “No! We can’t!” coming through his front door.

Blinking confusedly at his door, he wasn’t sure what to make of the remark. He hoped whatever was happening outside could be resolved just so he could go back to his feast in peace. He was not in the mood for drama after the exhausting day.

Five minutes passed and he could still hear the people outside his door talking in loud hushed whispers. He could pick up words like ‘No’ ‘Car’ ‘Bed’ a few times before he slammed his chopsticks on the counter and marched towards his entry door. He really was not in the mood to be disturbed when all he wanted to do was eat in peace.

He opened the door hoping to just tell whoever on the other side_ nicely_ to talk elsewhere because it was near midnight and people need their sleep. Or in his case, eat all the carbohydrates and fats that he deserved.

The other side of the door, however, was his neighbor locked in an embrace with a smaller and very pretty man whose right hand was in Seungyoun’s hair and the other hand palming what was definitely his bulge. _His very big bulge._

Seungyoun looked surprise to see Wooseok and he quickly tried to distangle himself from the smaller man, patting the man on the head as the other looked curiously at Wooseok.

Feeling somewhat brave probably from having been able to send a good amount of progress to his manager or from sheer annoyance at having his celebratory feast disturbed, Wooseok just stared at his neighbor, “Look. It’s almost 12am. Could you please tone down the noise or at least take it somewhere else _not_ in front of my apartment?”

“Hey, Wooseok. Sorry! We were just about to leave. Right, Sejin?” Seungyoun nudged the pretty man as the other looked at him in bewilderment.

“What? No, we were just getting st- “

Seungyoun placed his hand over the shorter man’s mouth before laughing awkwardly and turning the both of them to walk towards the elevator waving goodbye at Wooseok, “have a goodnight Wooseok!”

Wooseok just rolled his eyes and closed his door just as Sejin said, “Hangyul told me it would be like this, but I didn’t believe him! Is that the gu-”

_Whatever_, he thought as he walked back to his food, hands grabbing the mouth-watering chicken feet.

* * *

If there was one thing that Wooseok had learned from being a successful author, it was that not only the mind should be kept healthy, but the body as well. In order for him to be able to keep producing work creatively, his body should be kept in top condition. Otherwise, how could he continue writing best-selling books when his body is in chaos? Or what about all the chicken feet he loves to eat but so full of calories? He wasn’t going to jeopardize his love for chicken feet any time soon.

It was a sunny morning the next day when he decided to do his usual run around the park nearby. It was one of the reasons he agreed to move into this building in the first place. The park was also next to the Han River like the apartment building and large enough for him to be able to change his routes whenever he felt like it.

Grabbing his grey Powerbeats Pro and keys, he exited his door just as he heard the beeping sounds of his neighbor opening his own door dressed in the same clothes from the night before. _Must’ve slept with that Sejin guy elsewhere,_ he thought as he closed his own door.

“Morning Wooseok!”

_When is this guy not cheerful._

Wooseok just nodded, “Morning.”

“Wait, where are you going so early?”

Slightly exasperated at having to make unnecessary small talks, he turned towards Seungyoun while adjusting the earphones around his neck, “A run.”

“Oh, why don’t we run together?”

_Huh._

He must’ve said it out loud because Seungyoun replied, “Just let me get ready. I was planning to run anyway!”

“Right,” Wooseok stared at his neighbor looking over his outfit from last night, “Why don’t you rest today. Seemed like you had a long night.”

“Huh? No, I didn’t,” Seungyoun looked confused as Wooseok fully turned putting his earphones in, blocking any further comments from his neighbor.

He was not a mean person by any means. But, if there was one thing that aggravates him, it would be people like Seungyoun. As a romance writer, it goes against everything he writes and believes in when people just sleep with others for the sake of quenching their sexual thirst. It was not sincere. It was meaningless. It was not _love_.

He was not judgemental and believed that everyone has the freedom to choose their own lifestyle. Nevertheless, he definitely had boundaries to set and he decided that one of these was definitely to stay away from his sexually-unrestrained neighbor, Seungyoun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments in the first chapter! 
> 
> As a thank you, I have decided to post the second chapter a bit earlier since I have already written most of it before. The next chapter would take a bit longer though.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the update as we go deeper into this story :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah, sometimes I want someone to grab my hand_

_Pick me up, pull me close, be my man_

_I will love you 'til the end_

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

_But I'm done lookin' for my future someone_

_'Cause when the time is right you'll be here,_

_But for now, dear No One,_

_This is your love song_

_Ooh, oh, oh_

“Sorry hyung, but you need to re-do this manuscript,” Yohan grimaced as he passed the pile of paper across the table.

It was probably one of the worse things to be heard by a writer. That your work was not good enough and you have to re-do a few weeks’ worth of work all over again.

Wooseok knew he was being overly dramatic in his reception._ But, how could he not after the last book? _

That growing feeling of insecurity in the past few months burst through his chest unwilling to stop its vicious path. The bulb of creative light that was always there for him in the past years, starting from the first book he published just a year after college, was always there lighting up the dark pathways of his mind. Every experience, whether happy or sad, that he struggled to express in words, he relied on his writing instead to express his complex emotions. He wrote everyday, almost like a journal expressing the thoughts that would otherwise congested him. That bulb was always there. Never too bright, but always consistent and never dimming. Now, however, it was the first time he felt that bulb finally giving its way. The dam of insecurity flooding over the last sparks of the light.

Wooseok was afraid if this meant his time as an author was almost up. Did he rise up too fast? Is this the world’s way of telling him to slow down?

“Hyung? Hyung?” Yohan waved his hand in front of his face starling him back into reality.

He sighed.

“What was wrong with it?”

Yohan hesitated for a second clearly trying to form his words as to not offend his best friend and client.

“How do I put this into words? It was…bland? Don’t get me wrong! The plot is interesting, but the atmosphere and main characters’ relationship are just not there. I’m not feeling anything. The emotions are not enough and they don’t seem to be excited with one another.”

_Bland._ He hated that word.

He sighed again. He seemed to do that a lot these days.

“Alright, I’ll work on it again,” he replied as he picked up the blasted copy off the table and stuffed it into his folder.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go. Not in the mood for coffee anymore.”

“What? But, we just got here!” Yohan exclaimed, his bunny-teeth showing prominently just before he pouted, “You can’t be mad about this! It’s not the first time this happened, hyung!”

Wooseok stood up, folder under his arm as he looked tiredly down at his friend.

“I know. It’s not the first time. But, I’m tired. Go drink my coffee for me.”

“But, bu- you ordered an Americano! It doesn’t have any sugar!”

He waved to the younger man and quickly left the café, wanting to be in the safety of his home more than anything.

* * *

It was only when he reached his front door that he remembered leaving his keys next to his coffee cup in the café. Nothing seemed to be going well for him today. He knew he shouldn’t have watched that drama last night, which made him sleep later than usual and of course, wake up later than usual this morning.

Nothing good comes from ruining his day from the lack of sleep.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and found two missed calls and messages from Yohan telling him what he already knew about his keys. He must’ve been more distracted than he thought while coming back to the apartment.

_-Hyung!!! U forgot ur keys!!!-_

_-Why r u not picking up ur phone??-_

_-U can’t be that pissed off-_

_-Not at me pls-_

_-Anyway-_

_-What do I do with ur keys??-_

_-I have a meeting to go to now-_

_-Can I bring it to u later??-_

_-Hope u have a spare or get one somehow??-_

_-Ok gtg-_

_-I’ll come over with the keys later ok??-_

_-Reply to me pretty pls hyunggg-_

“Fuck!”

He couldn’t help but finally let out the frustration he had been feeling. All he wanted was eat savory snacks and go back to his comfortable bed as he wallows himself in self-pity and not see anyone for the next few days.

But, of course, his amazing self had to forget his keys.

He quickly thought about going down to the concierge and ask them for a spare key. But, he knew that would be futile as they wouldn’t have access to the tenants’ keys. He could also wait downstairs in the lobby area, but he really did not have the energy to go back downstairs and wait for god-knows how long. Especially not in the mood he was in. He finally decided that staying in front of his door was the best choice. There was hardly anyone here during the day anyway as everyone would most likely be working. Plus, he could probably calm himself down better in front of his home while waiting for Yohan.

He sat himself down on the corridor’s carpet as he started typing back to Yohan.

_\- When can u come? –_

_-I’ll wait outside my apartment’s door -_

Just as he sent the messages off, the last apartment’s door next to him opened and its owner’s head looked out.

Of course, it had to be Seungyoun.

“Wooseok? Are you ok?”

He must’ve heard him cursed loudly. He was honestly not in the mood for chit-chat. But, his neighbor always seemed to catch him at his worst moods.

“Why are you sitting on the floor?” Seungyoun kept asking, looking at Wooseok

He glanced over at Seungyoun, head resting against his door.

“I forgot my keys. I’m waiting for someone to bring it back for me.”

“Ah…well, do you wanna wait inside then?” Seungyoun immediately replied, giving him a smile, “It’s better than sitting out here.”

Wooseok blinked. He didn’t know why Seungyoun is so friendly with him, especially since their encounters had never been great to say the least. More embarrassing.

“No, it’s okay. I’m good out here,” he replied trying not to show his confusion at the other’s generosity.

“Really? It doesn’t look comfortable.”

Seungyoun then strode over to him and pulled him up, surprising the smaller man, “Come, come. I can make you tea or hot chocolate. Oh! I also make a killer coffee!” He winked at Wooseok before dragging him to his door.

Wooseok had no idea how someone could be so clueless about another person’s reluctance. Or how someone could be so assertive and literally dragged another person into their house.

Wooseok also didn’t know how he just easily relented and got himself robed into this. Clearly, he was too drained from his manuscript’s rejection. Otherwise, he would not have let this to happen.

As he entered into his neighbor’s apartment, he noticed that it was an almost exact replica of his. He didn’t get a good look of it the last time he was at the front door and _that _happened. Not that it was different from what was originally provided by the apartment building. But, Seungyoun’s was definitely _nicer. _He had no idea how the other man did it, but he made the place looked even better than it originally must’ve looked.

The place was tastefully decorated with what looked like expensive light-colored timber furniture and a myriad of greys. There was also a big bookcase installed in the study area with neatly organized books and vinyl records. A lot of vinyl records. He also had a variety of house plants scattered throughout the apartment, making the apartment looked even more welcoming and _homey_. Definitely not something he expected from his neighbor.

“Come, take a sit!” Seungyoun cheerfully said as he walked into the kitchen, “So, coffee, tea or hot chocolate?”

“Hmm, coffee is fine,” he replied considering he didn’t take more than a sip from the one he bought at the café.

“Killer coffee it is!”

Wooseok sat down on the grey couch as his neighbor prepared what impressively looked like coffee using the filtration method. His neighbor started humming and bopping his head to an unknown tune, happily preparing a cup of coffee for a stranger as far as Wooseok understood.

He didn’t understand how his neighbor always seems so happy. _Where does he get all the energy from?_

“So, how did you even forget your keys anyway?” Seungyoun asked, looking up at Wooseok with raised eyebrows.

“I was in a hurry and forgot to take my keys with me,” Wooseok replied, not wanting to say anything more than necessary.

“Oh ok. You looked upset though,” Seungyoun said, “like I’m pretty sure I heard you swore.”

_Oh. He did hear._

He was about to open his mouth to snap back at his neighbor to mind his own business before he decided against it. The guy was making him coffee after all.

“Sugar? Milk?”

“No. Nothing is fine.”

“Hmmm, noted,” Seungyoun mumbled to himself.

“Did you say something?” Wooseok asked, thinking he heard a reply.

“Nope, nothing.”

Surprisingly, Seungyoun didn’t probe any further about his mood and finally came over to hand him his cup of coffee.

The cup was warm and the smell was divine as far as he could tell. He had been a coffee addict for years afterall. He brought the cup to his mouth, finally tasting the so called ‘killer coffee.’

It was pretty damn good. He sipped once more.

Seeing his reaction, Seungyoun seemed oddly pleased, smiling before heading over to his study desk where Wooseok could finally see had some kind of drawings opened on the screen and papers strewn about the top of the desk.

“Were you working? I can go-” he started to say, feeling bad for interrupting someone else’s work time.

“No. Don’t worry! I wouldn’t have asked you to come in otherwise,” Seungyoun replied as he looked over the papers on his desk.

He stared at the other man. He was strangely curious about what the other man does, especially since he seems to juggle it well enough with his _other _activities.

“What do you do?”

Well, Wooseok, once curious, he can never stop himself.

Seungyoun looked up from his documents, “I’m an architect.”

_Oh_. That was unexpected.

“But, you work from home? Not in an office?” he asked, a bit confused considering he always thought architects work long-hours in offices.

The other guy just smiled, “Oh, I do. But, it’s my own company. So, I can work from home if I feel like it. Like today!”

_Oh_. That was again unexpected. He felt strangely guilty for thinking the other guy was some kind of party and sex animal who would have some weird job to do with both. He really was a horrible person for judging the other man after only a few encounters.

“What about you?” Seungyoun asked.

“I’m an author.”

His neighbor’s eyes widened, “Wow, that’s so cool! What have you written?”

Wooseok coughed, surprised by the other’s enthusiasm. He was used to people’s condescending tone whenever he stated his job without telling anything further about the books he had written. People usually cringe or even pity him, thinking that he’s some poor, passionate writer trying to make ends meet. Most writers are, especially aspiring ones. Even Wooseok himself had been there, before he luckily took off early in his career with his first best-selling book.

At least, the line he usually used has helped him weed out the people he doesn’t want to interact with ever again.

“Well, they’re mainly fiction books…” he lamely replied. For some reason, he felt odd talking about the kind of books he writes with Seungyoun. He didn’t know why. He was never secretive about his books. They’re his children afterall, born out of the raw experiences he had over the years.

Before the other guy could ask any further, he decided to change the topic, “Can I look at your books while you work?” He pointed at the bookcase.

“Oh, sure! Not sure if they’re the same taste as yours though,” the taller man laughed before he turned on the turntable next to his desk.

A slow, jazz music echoed through the apartment enhancing the domestic atmosphere of his neighbor’s place. A far cry from the image Wooseok had in his head from the many nights he had heard sex noises coming from this place. His neighbor was a mystery to him. So different to the playful topless guy who had answered the door the first time they had met. Or the promiscuous guy who had made a ruckus outside his door with his partner that night only to return back to the apartment the next morning, clearly after a long night out.

This guy sitting in front of him, hair messily hidden underneath a black beanie, dressed only in a plain white t-shirt and black jeans with a black-framed glasses perched on his nose, was worlds away from the other guy Wooseok had encountered. He was different. Nice, even. Someone Wooseok could see being friends with.

Not wanting to disturb someone else’s work time considering he himself would hate to be disturbed, he continued looking through the collection of books. The collection ranged from thick architectural books to paperback classic novels. An interesting choice and again, something he was not expecting from his neighbor.

Wooseok finally decided on picking a crime-fiction book he had not read, before making himself comfortable on the couch. A book in one hand and a cup of coffee in another.

Maybe, today wasn’t so bad afterall.

* * *

It felt like hours as he was absorbed by the gripping novel in his hands. A constant buzzing in his pocket rudely interrupted the scene where the protagonist was starting to piece together the first clue in the series of murders.

“I think you should get that,” Seungyoun said.

“What?”

“Your phone. It’s been buzzing like crazy,” the other man laughed as he saw how engrossed Wooseok was in the book.

He took out his phone and looked down seeing Yohan calling him.

“Hey”

“Hey??? Hyung! Where are you??? I’ve been calling you for awhile now!” a frantic Yohan replied on the other end.

“I’m in the neighbor’s apartment.”

“Wait, what? Which one? I’m outside your door,” Wooseok could practically imagine the younger man’s pout at this point.

“Give me a minute. I’ll be right there,” he replied closing the book and finishing the last drop of his now cold coffee.

“Are you going now?” Seungyoun asked confused as he saw Wooseok standing up.

“Yes. My friend is outside with my keys.”

“Ah, ok,” his neighbor replied, sounding somewhat disappointed.

“Well…thanks for allowing me to stay inside…it was…nice of you,” Wooseok stated, again sounding lame and awkward even though he had spent the last hour and a half with his neighbor. Someone who had also made him coffee and let him sit comfortably on his couch.

“No, problem. You can borrow the book if you want,” he smiled at Wooseok.

“Really?”

Seungyoun laughed in response, “Yeah, you looked really into it. Can’t have you wander about the ending!”

Wooseok smiled back at him, rendering Seungyoun speechless, “Thanks a lot. I’ll return it to you as soon as I’m done.”

His neighbor suddenly coughed as he followed him to the door, “Take your time with it…you can also borrow the other books, if you like. I’m a big fan of crime-fiction.”

Surprised at his neighbor’s endless generous acts today, he just smiled back in response.

“Hyung!”

Yohan cried as soon as he stepped out into the corridor, a pout plastered on his face.

He quickly said bye to Seungyoun as he walked towards Yohan.

Yohan quickly hugged him, “I thought you were mad at me since you didn’t answer my call!”

He ruffled the younger man’s hair, “I’m not mad, you dummy. I was just busy ok.”

He took the keys from Yohan, opening the door as the both of them stepped inside, oblivious to the pair of eyes observing them.

* * *

Wooseok gazed out from his full-height windows at the pouring rain outside. He was too high above the ground to see what’s happening below but he was sure there must be a few people unhappy with the turn of weather in the last hour. It was a beautiful, sunny day for a few hours when all of a sudden a storm hits and the sky turned an awful grey.

He was truly glad he didn’t have any schedule appointing him to step outside today, hence allowing him to keep working on the manuscript that was returned to him a few days ago. Not that he had any further improvement since.

As he started thinking about what to eat for his late lunch, the doorbell rang.

Considering that it was the doorbell rather than the entry system alerted him that it was someone already within the building, on the other side of the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Seungyoun.”

Wooseok opened the door to find his neighbor on the other side, holding on to an empty clip plastic bag.

“Hey Wooseok. Sorry to bother you, but could I get some laundry powder off you?” Seungyoun asked holding up the empty bag.

Wooseok looked at him confusedly, “Laundry powder? Yeh sure I guess?”

The taller guy laughed rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t have any left and I really need to do my laundry today since I have a business trip tomorrow. I would go and buy but it’s raining heavily outside ya know.”

He didn’t need to explain it, but it was amusing that he did anyway. Wooseok has started to accept his neighbor a bit more after their last encounter. The guy made him coffee and invited him inside his home afterall. Wooseok may be easily frustrated, but he was not going to forget a nice gesture. Plus, he still has his book.

“Give me a minute,” he took the plastic bag from Seungyoun and walked to his laundry space.

Walking back to the entrance, he realized that he didn’t ask Seungyoun to step inside and he could see Seungyoun standing awkwardly in his doorway.

“Thanks, Wooseok,” Seungyoun said as he passed the filled plastic bag.

“No problem. See you.”

Seungyoun looked at him, again with that same look he gave Wooseok awhile back. The one where he looked like he wanted to say something further.

But, he didn’t.

“See you,” he just smiled before turning around.

* * *

The next time he met Seungyoun was a few weeks later as he was getting his mails. It was great timing as he had been wanting to return the book back to him and ask if he could borrow the next book in the series. He knew that he could buy or borrow the book elsewhere rather than bother his neighbor. But, the guy had offered and Wooseok felt like he was tolerable enough now despite the first impressions and the other guy’s questionable sexual habits. As long as he kept his distance, he didn’t see why he shouldn’t talk to the guy once in awhile.

At least, the sex noises are still gone. It was odd as he was used to hearing them once every few days. But, his neighbor really kept to his words. It has been pretty peaceful since.  
  


“Oh, hey Wooseok.”

He turned around suddenly faced with a smiling Seungyoun. It has only been a few weeks since he last saw him, but for some odd reason, the other guy looked even more attractive in Wooseok’s eyes. His hair was styled fashionably with gel, leaving some strands loose across the forehead. He was dressed in all black from head to toe but the black blazer on top definitely enhanced the whole outfit.

_Crap. _

He, on the other hand, felt severely underdressed in his orange hoodie and black sweatpants. _Why couldn’t he meet the other guy, for once, looking like he had his life together?_

“Oh, hey Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun quickly gathered his mails before joining Wooseok as they head towards the lifts.

“How’s the book?”

“It’s great. Actually, I can return it to you now,” he replied, “And if you’re still okay with it, I wanna borrow the next one in the series.”

The taller man smiled widely, as if Wooseok just presented him a gift of some sorts, “Of course you can! Just let me know whenever!”

They reached their floor with Wooseok telling him that he just needed to drop the mails and would knock on his door with the book.

When he came to Seungyoun’s door, it was left ajar.

“Just come inside!”

Wooseok stepped inside as he saw Seungyoun quickly trying to tidy up his apartment.

“I’ve been on business trips these past weeks, so my place is pretty messy right now,” he stated as he bundled up a few clothes in his hands.

Maybe it was the amount of caffeine he had earlier that day or the lack of sleep from the past few nights as he tried to work further on his manuscript, but he had no good reason for what came out of his mouth next.

“Oh, that’s why I haven’t heard you having sex with anyone lately.”

The room was silent as Seungyoun looked up at him in shock. He, himself, widened his eyes and quickly pressed his hand over his mouth to prevent his stupid self from any further embarrassment.

The book clutched in his other hand dropped to the ground as he quickly turned around, wanting to escape. He quickly picked the book up and dropped it onto the coffee table while apologizing profusely before he dashed out of the apartment, ignoring Seungyoun’s call of his name.

It was only seconds later when he could hear the knocks on his door though it felt like an eternity of humiliation as he was tempted to bang his head on the kitchen counter. That would have ended messily, though. And, Wooseok would hate for his expensive kitchen to be all messed up with his own blood.

Clearly, he was too engrossed in that crime fiction book.

He couldn’t further ignore the knocks on his door. Well, he could, but Seungyoun already knew that he was home. How much lamer could he be if he also ignores his neighbor.

He slowly opened the door, revealing a flustered but smiling Seungyoun on the other side with a book in hand.

“You forgot this,” the taller man said as he offered the next book in the series to Wooseok.

They stared quietly at each other before Seungyoun continued talking, “I forgot how bad I must’ve been making you hear all those noises.”

Wooseok, nervously looked up at Seungyoun,“…Sorry. That was rude of me to bring it up like that.”

Seungyoun, just smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. A habit, Wooseok realized he does only when he was nervous.

“Nah, it was my bad in the first place,” Seungyoun laughed, “I know my partners and I are not exactly the quiet type.”  
  


Wooseok let out a breath he was holding as well as a nervous laugh in an attempt to reply to the other man. He didn’t trust himself with any more words. Not after the unforeseen disaster his mouth decided to drive him into today.

Eager for the conversation to be over and to put the both of them out of the awkwardness, he tentatively took the book, “Thanks for this.”

“No worries. I’m glad you’re liking them,” Seungyoun shrugged still smiling at him.

“Alright. See you next time. Sorry again…,” Wooseok lamely replied as he couldn’t think of anything else to say in order to get out of the situation.

Seungyoun, once more, had that look on his face. The one where he looked like he wanted to say something else. But, again, he didn’t. His dark brown eyes pierced through to Wooseok’s, causing the smaller man to look away.

“See you next time, Wooseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took longer than expected. It has been a bit crazy since with all that's happening with the boys as well as some personal stuff.
> 
> Also..this work is going to be a slow-burn as tagged so hopefully you guys are in for the long ride. Though, hopefully not that long as I am also impatient haha
> 
> I've also listened to Wooseok's solo v-live song recommendations to get myself in the zone for this fic. So check them out if you haven't :)
> 
> Let me know your comments. As always, I appreciate your comments and kudos :)


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't really like big crowds_

_I tend to shut people out_

_I like my space, yeah_

_But I'd love to have a soul mate_

_And God'll give him to me someday_

_And I know it'll be worth the wait,_

_Oh_

It took Wooseok a shorter period this time to finish reading the book Seungyoun had lent him.

With how busy his schedule was everytime he has an ongoing manuscript, it usually takes Wooseok around two to three weeks to finish reading a book for leisure. But, this time it only took him a week to finish the crime-fiction book and he was addicted to keep going.

He knew Yohan would not be happy if he finds out how distracted Wooseok was. But it was crucial that he finds out what happens next for the protagonist who is now being chased by a serial killer.

No way is he stopping now.

Stretching his arms above him, he then looked down at his phone. It was dinner time and tonight was not a night for cooking. Not only was he not in the mood to get his kitchen dirty, he couldn’t even think of a dish to cook. It has to be a lazy kind of night tonight.

With that thought in mind, he called his favorite chicken restaurant and ordered his usual spicy chicken feet dish as well as an original crispy chicken dish and salad to make himself feel a slight bit healthy.

As he turned on his laptop to watch a random movie while waiting for the food to arrive, he could hear the sound of Seungyoun’s door opening.

_He’s back._

It was definitely awkward the last time he had encountered his neighbor. Just as he thought all was well and he could finally have a peaceful relationship with his neighbor, his own mouth had betrayed him. It always does. With Seungyoun being the recipient of it for more than once now.

Wooseok bit his lips. It wouldn’t be so bad if he was the one to offer the olive branch this time. Afterall, the guy had lent him two books to read and he had more he wanted to borrow from him. He had also been quiet since the first time Wooseok had told him about the sex noises. In all honesty, Seungnyoun had been the better neighbor than Wooseok had been. Not to mention how easily the other guy had invited him into his home just so he wouldn’t wait outside in the corridor. That was pretty cool of him to do.

Maybe he could share his dinner with Seungyoun.

That would be pretty sacrificial and nice of him considering how much he loves chicken feet. Heck if Seungyoun also likes chicken feet, then he would forever be in his good book.

When his meal finally arrived, he walked straight towards Seungyoun’s door with the bag of meal in one hand and the book to be returned in the other. He hoped the man had not eaten and would accept his peace offering. Actually, Wooseok just hoped his mouth would not stoop to saying anything stupid whilst in the other man’s presence.

It took few rounds of knocking before the door was opened revealing Seungyoun who looked like he just stepped out of the shower. Fortunately, he was able to put something on before opening the door. Or unfortunately, as Wooseok wouldn’t mind seeing a glimpse of the gun tattoo again.

Not wanting to let that thought go any further, he decided to do what he was there for. He held up the bag of food, “I was thinking we could have some dinner together? As an apology for last time?”

Seungyoun took the towel around his neck to continue drying his wet hair and laughed looking at the bag.

“We can’t seem to stop apologizing to each other, eh?”

“No. I guess not,” Wooseok raised his eyebrows, still waiting for the other to accept his offer.

“Hopefully this will be the last time then,” the taller man smiled as he widened his door to let him in.

His place was tidier this time. But, Wooseok could see piles of paper spread over the study desk with rolls of larger paper on the floor next to it. There were also cardboard models of various buildings on the coffee table. Something Wooseok had never got the chance to see before since he had never met anyone from the architecture industry.

“Work is still busy?”

“Always. But it’s fun,” Seungyoun chuckled in response.

Wooseok could understand that. Just like how even though he complained non-stop about his work. Deep down, he really does enjoy what he does. It was tiring like any other job. But, it was also fun being challenged doing exactly what he loves. He couldn’t ask for a better job.

The both of them sat down on the bar stools next to the kitchen counter. The smell of the food was divine to Wooseok’s nose as he opened the bag.

“Chicken feet???” Seungyoun exclaimed glancing incredulously at him.

“You don’t like chicken feet?” he looked back at Seungyoun in aghast. Maybe he wouldn’t be in his good book afterall.

The taller man shook his head, “No. I have never tried it. That’s all. But, this is not what I expected.”

Wooseok hummed in response, “People have said I have an old man’s taste. Nothing’s wrong with that in my opinion.” He quickly finished off a chicken foot, savouring the taste of the fats rolling off the small toe bones.

“No, definitely not,” Seungyoun laughed, “You have to teach me how you ate that foot so fast!”

“Learn and be amazed,” he replied proceeding to show Seungyoun in detail how to crack and suck the soft fats of his favourite food.

They spent the rest of the night talking aimlessly about various topics. Wooseok was surprised at how easily they got along with one another. It was a nice surprise as he knew how closed off he could be most times, shutting out many who had tried befriending him. Only a handful had been successful and he can easily count them in one hand.

“You said last time that you write fiction books. What kind of fiction book?” Seungyoun started hence reminding him at how he had tried to avoid the topic the last time he was here.

There was no need to hide the genre he writes. He just felt like it the last time he talked to Seungyoun. Afterall, he didn’t know much about the guy then. But, this time, maybe because it was so late and he couldn’t think of any other response to avoid it for the second time. Or maybe he felt like Seungyoun would take him seriously and not treat him any differently for being a male writer in a genre that is most predominantly female.

“I write romance books. Surprise?” he turned to look at the other for his reaction.

“You do keep surprising me, Neighbor,” Seungyoun replied, “I don’t read romance novels myself, but I just find it amazing that you can even write a whole book of any genre, let alone books!”

Wooseok marveled at Seungyoun’s response. It was just so honest. So sincere. Not a hint of mockery in his statement.

“This is coming from the guy who designs buildings?” he raised his eyebrow, amused at how his neighbor forgets how impressive his own career was.

Seungyoun shrugged nonchalantly before softly asking, “Are your books on the happy or sad side of love?”

“Both. I don’t believe love is all about one side of emotions,” he took a sip of his tea before continuing, “It is a combination of many things, a myriad of emotions and numerous experiences. I don’t like confining love to limited definitions or hypothesis.”

He looked down at his cup as Seungyoun considered his response. It was definitely weird for him to blurt out something so emotional to another guy. Much less someone who he only just got to know. Even worse, someone who sleeps around regularly.

But, Seungyoun, again, defied his misgivings.

“I like the sound of that. Your girlfriend is one lucky woman. To have someone so thoughtful as her partner.”

“Boyfriend. I like guys,” he quickly blurted back. No need to keep his preference from someone who goes both ways anyway. Seungyoun is an open-minded guy afterall.

“Oh? One lucky man then?”

He could tell that Seungyoun left the sentence as a question as he sipped his own cup of tea. But, Wooseok was wholly distracted by the shape of one of the building models on the coffee table. He had been looking at it since the beginning and had to know what it was.

“What is this supposed to be anyway?”

* * *

“Ya Wooseok! You can’t do this to me!” Jinhyuk begged the smaller man in front of him. His hands gripped Wooseok’s shoulders as the other man coldly looked at the lanky other. Jinhyuk leaned closer to Wooseok’s face, lips pouting hoping for Wooseok to finally relent to his request.

“You brought it on yourself. So deal with it _yourself_,” Wooseok replied as he crossed his arms shrugging off the begging man.

“You’re so _not _cute,” Jinhyuk sulked as he took in Wooseok’s raised eyebrows. He quickly pinched both of Wooseok’s cheeks and rubbed them afterwards startling the younger man. But, before Wooseok could give the taller man a piece of his mind (and preferably a good kick to his long legs), a tense cough struck through the air.

Seungyoun was standing in the corridor with a carry-on luggage in one hand. He looked tired, unlike his usual put together appearance. It was a nice change though for Wooseok as it made Seungyoun seemed more approachable and grounded. Plus, it was nice for once to not be the one looking like a lost college graduate.

“Sorry to interrupt. But, I need to get to my door,” Seungyoun said pointing to his door.

Wooseok and Jinhyuk quickly shuffled over allowing the exhausted man to pass them. Seungyoun glanced at Wooseok as he opened his door. He then looked at Jinhyuk who had his arm placed over the smaller man’s shoulders. The both of them looked comfortable with one another juxtaposing the ends of the conversation he had overheard.

“Everything ok, Seungyoun?” Wooseok worriedly asked as he took in his neighbour’s hardened gaze.

Jinhyuk, next to him, looked down in confusion. He will have to ask Wooseok later about the stranger. It was not everyday that he got to see Wooseok branching out of his usual small circle of friends and acquaintances. This guy was also someone Wooseok had never mentioned before. He didn’t think even Yohan or Byungchan knew about this guy.

“Yeh, I’m fine. See you around,” Seungyoun tersely replied as he closed the door behind him.

Wooseok frowned at the reply. He had no idea what he did but he was sure Seungyoun sounded mad with him just now.

Considering how they had been hanging out with each other these past few weeks since their chicken feet dinner, Seunyoun’s response was definitely a strange one. They had been having dinner or lunch together whenever their times coincide in the apartment. It was usually at Seungyoun’s place since Wooseok liked to go through his library at the same time, returning a book only to borrow another one in return. There was also the killer coffee, which Wooseok begrudgingly could admit was better than the majority of coffee from actual cafes.

It was fun hanging out with Seungyoun. The other guy had a way to keep up conversations without making them annoying. He was knowledgeable in a lot of topics surprising Wooseok every time at how shallow he was when he first thought of his neighbor. Seungyoun was a successful architect with his own business and a keen awareness in various topics. It was a never-ending cycle of conversations that keep Wooseok on his toes. Seungyoun was definitely more than just the guy who liked to have sex with various people.

Wooseok could proudly say at this point that he had made a new friend. Someone that neither Jinhyuk, Yohan or Byungchan had introduced. But, someone he himself had made friends with first.

But, the Seungyoun just now. The one who had entered the apartment was clearly not the same Seungyoun he had been hanging out with.

“Wow, that guy was a bit intense,” Jinhyuk started looking down at Wooseok who still had a frown on his face.

“He’s usually not like that. He’s probably just tired,” Wooseok replied before turning around, dragging his taller friend to the lifts. “Come, we need to sort out your crap with Byungchan. Can’t believe you pissed off your boyfriend over an animated character. You’re hopeless.”

“Hey! No bad-mouthing Elsa! She does not deserve that!”

“Yeh, try saying that in front of your giant boyfriend.”

Before Jinhyuk could counter back, he decided to ask Wooseok about the stranger instead.

“Can we talk about your neighbor though? You guys seem to know each other more than just neighbors,” Jinhyuk asked as they stepped into the lifts.

Wooseok glanced over at Jinhyuk, “What’s there to talk about? We hang out a few times and he’s a friend, I guess.”

“Ohhhh, a friend, I see. He seemed kinda pissed looking at me for some reason. Don’t you think?” Jinhyuk smirked down at his long-time friend.

“What are you on about? He seems tired and we were in his way, you tall dummy,” Wooseok rolled his eyes. Honestly, his friend always liked to make dramas out of nothing. A big reason why he and Byungchan got together. The both of them love dramatic situations to the point they even theatrically fight over the smallest things or as in the current situation, a love triangle involving an animated character.

“If you say soooo…” Jinhyuk replied ending the silly discussion though his gleeful face said otherwise.

* * *

When Wooseok returned back to the apartments later that night, he decided to drop by Seungyoun’s place to check on him. It had been a few hours since their encounter in the corridor and Wooseok hoped Seungyoun’s mood would be better than whatever it was before. Wooseok, himself, had just helped console the stubborn Byungchan from exiling Jinhyuk from their apartment. He was now in a sour mood from the melodrama seeping from his so-called friends. Honestly, how could they be together for so long, Wooseok will never know.

He stepped in front of Seungyoun’s door giving it a few knocks. At first, he heard no sounds then footsteps started heading towards the door.

But, the person on the other side was not Seungyoun. It was the ash-haired guy. The one who had called Seungyoun ‘daddy.’

_What the hell._

“Oh. It’s you,” the ash-haired man sheepishly said.

At least, the guy was fully clothed this time.

Wooseok had no idea how to deal with the man in front of him. Afterall, the last time they had met one another, Seungyoun and the man were about to have sex and Wooseok practically _complained_ about it and _stopped_ them from actually doing it.

_I have the worse luck._

“Is Seungyoun around?” he asked glancing at the apartment behind the ash-haired man.

“He’s taking a nap at the moment,” the man replied. He looked at Wooseok and coughed, “I’m Hangyul by the way. We didn’t get to introduce ourselves to each other last time.”

_Clearly._

Wooseok wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so annoyed. Maybe it was the antics of his friends finally getting to him when he could have been relaxing after submitting an update to Yohan last night. Or maybe it was Seungyoun’s mood from earlier rubbing off on him.

“I’m Wooseok. The next-door neighbor,” he replied. He only wanted to check on Seungyoun to see if the other guy was alright, but he knew now that his neighbor was fine if he was able to have one of his sex partners over. The fact, for some reason, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Before he could say his farewell and return to his own apartment, Hangyul continued, “You have been hanging out with Seungyoun a lot, huh?”

There was no malice in his tone. Just pure curiosity. But, Wooseok had no idea why it was any of his business.

“Yeah. So?”

Hangyul suddenly laughed.

“Don’t worry! I was just curious since Seungyoun had been talking non-stop about you!”

Now, Wooseok was confused. Why would Seungyoun be talking about him to his sex partner?

“You know we haven’t had s-” Hangyul started before a hand from behind suddenly covered his mouth.

It was Seungyoun in all his bed-head glory giving Hangyul the dirtiest glare he could muster.

“I think Hangyul forgot that he had somewhere to be. Don’t you have that place you were supposed to go to tonight, hmm?”

Hangyul scowled at Seungyoun, “Yeh yeh, I’m going.”

He walked past Wooseok grinning at him, “Nice to finally talk to you, Wooseok!” He gave a back wave as he continued down the corridor.

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun, who by now was also looking back at him.

“What’s up?” the taller man asked. His tone was suddenly flat.

“I was just…wondering if you were okay,” Wooseok replied frowning at the cold reception. “You seemed tired earlier.”

Seungyoun continued staring at Wooseok making the younger man nervous. He sighed as though talking to Wooseok exhausted him.

Wooseok disliked the thought of that.

“I’m alright. Just tired from all the travelling recently,” Seungyoun finally replied. “What about you? You seemed...preoccupied.”

Wooseok frowned at the statement, “Preoccupied? What do you mean?” He was busy with work as always for sure. But he didn’t think it showed on his face. Especially not today after yesterday’s successful submission.

Seungyoun’s lips thinned, hesitating for a moment before clarifying, “You and your boyfriend. The one outside with you today. You guys seemed...busy” He ran a hand through his hair as he finished his sentence, distracting Wooseok momentarily with how long his hair had gotten since he first met the other man.

“Wait, what? Boyfriend? Jinhyuk? He’s not my boyfriend. He’s one of my best friends.”

Sure, they had dated once when they were in high school. But, it was only for two weeks before they called it off. It was too weird. It felt like brothers attempting incest. Wooseok internally shuddered at the memory.

Seungyoun, however, looked elated at the statement. He glanced down at Wooseok with a smile that was threatening to split his face.

“For real? I mean...right, sure,” he coughed.

Wooseok blinked up at the taller man.

“Yeah, Jinhyuk is actually dating another one of my best friends,” he didn’t know why he felt the need to explain the disgusting boyfriend misunderstanding to Seungyoun.

Seungyoun replied back with a smile that Wooseok couldn’t explain. It was just so _happy_. It made him look like a completely different person to the one that was in front of him just a minute ago.

“Even though you’re tired, you still have energy for some _activities _though.”

He decided to be a busybody in return since Seungyoun thought he could just mention Jinhyuk as his boyfriend.

Because, why not.

Now it was Seungyoun’s turn to frown, “Activities?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I really don’t.”

“The one you usually do.”

“Travelling?”

“No!”

“Sleeping?”

“That but with other people. You _know_. The one you do with the ‘baby’ guy.”

“What?”

“Gosh you know! The s-word!”

“S-word? You mean _sex_?”

“Yes!”

Seungyoun laughed out loud, head thrown back. “Why didn’t you just say the word?”

Wooseok gave the other a glare, “Because I don’t wanna be rude again! And stop laughing!”

The taller man finally stopped his laughter. A smile in its place. His eyes had crinkled into half crescents that reminded Wooseok of an Instagram video he came across recently. The one with the cute shiba inu dog running around after a ball. It gave him the warmest feeling.

Seungyoun continued gazing at Wooseok. But, this time it was replaced with _that _look. The one where it seemed like he wanted to say something _more_.

He gulped, “What? Why are you not saying anything?”

Seungyoun shook his head, a smile still in place. “You know, I haven’t had sex since I first met you.”

_What._

Wooseok widened his eyes as Seungyoun continued to speak, “How could I sleep with anyone else when you’re right next to me?”

The taller man then leaned down towards him, eyes never breaking any contact. Wooseok almost forgot how to breathe as he could clearly smell the waft of cologne from the other man. A mixture of wood and cinnamon. Exactly like how he expected Seungyoun’s smell to be.

Seungyoun brushed one side of Wooseok’s hair. So gently, Wooseok wanted to scream.

He then turned his head to whisper into his ear.

“Afterall, I want to be a _gentleman_ for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have stayed up past 3am writing almost the whole chapter out in one go. I just couldn't wait to get the scenes out of my head. Not completely happy with the result and I also had to rewrite a few scenes I had written earlier as draft. So, this chapter has been the hardest to get out and may have more mistakes than the previous ones. But, here it is anyhow! Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts as always. It's always nice to read what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

_But I'm done lookin', I'm done lookin' for my future someone_

_'Cause when the time is right you'll be here,_

_But for now, dear No One_

_Dear Nobody_

_This is your love song_

_Ooh, ooh_

Wooseok took a step back at Seungyoun’s revelation. The other man’s hand dropped to his side and he also took a step back, giving Wooseok a much needed space to comprehend what had just occurred.

“What do you mean by _gentleman_? No, actually- what are you saying?” he cried looking up at the taller man. His ears felt hot. He was sure his face must be too.

Seungyoun kept his stare on Wooseok taking in his reaction, “I…don’t want to play around anymore. I’ve not been sleeping with anyone anymore since we met. I want to be serious for you. I _am_ serious about you.”

“I-,” Wooseok had no idea what to say in response to that.

Seungyoun ran a hand through his hair before placing it on his neck and rubbing it in that motion he does whenever his nerves get to him. His eyes darted around looking anywhere but at Wooseok, “I have never felt like this before for anyone. You’re…you’re a pretty distracting guy, Wooseok. Pretty damn _distracting_.”

He then settled back his gaze at the smaller man, waiting for a reply. Any reply.

Seungyoun smiled sadly back at Wooseok, “You don’t believe me do you.”

His throat felt parched as he looked back at the man in front of him. The one he thought of as a friend. The past few weeks had been fun, hanging out with someone outside of his usual group of friends. He hadn’t even shared anything about Seungyoun to the others, thinking how he wanted to keep Seungyoun just a bit more to himself. It was nice. Seungyoun was nice.

_But as someone to be in a relationship with? _

“I don’t know what to say…I never really thought about you that way” he slowly replied, internally cringing at how harsh he sounded.

“Oh.”

“I mean…I like you. A lot. But, as a…friend,” he added though the damage had been done. Seungyoun’s eyes that were full of brightness just moments ago had now dimmed. Wooseok felt a pang of sadness for his new friend.

“I see. Of course, you don’t,” Seungyoun chuckled humourlessly to himself. He looked down for a moment before straightening himself up looking determinedly back at Wooseok.

“But could you give me a chance?”

Wooseok gulped at the request.

“Let me show you how serious I am before you decide anything?” Seungyoun asked piercing Wooseok with his gaze.

This was not how he expected the night to turn out. He just wanted to check on his neighbour and friend to ask if he was fine. Now though, said friend and neighbour had confessed to him wanting Wooseok to give him a chance for a relationship that Wooseok never even thought about. Sure, he was attracted to Seungyoun. How can he not be. He had eyes afterall. He liked looking at attractive people.

But, he was also serious. Always had been with all his relationships. Never in his life had he met anyone who sleeps around with others as a lifestyle. Now, said person had confessed to him. To Wooseok, the romance writer.

If this was a romance book, it was definitely one Wooseok would avoid.

He eyed Seungyoun noticing how the usually confident man was starting to crumble under the silence. So, he decided to do what a friend would do. He took pity on his friend.

“Okay.”

The smile returned by Seungyoun did not make him feel any less guilty for the decision he made based on pity.

* * *

“Let me get this straight. So, you’re upset because a hot guy wants to be in a relationship with you?” Yohan asked incredulously, “Wow I feel so bad for you.”

They were at a café Yohan had been wanting to try out. It was a bit out of the way of Wooseok’s usual coffee hangout places. But, the further he was from his apartment, the better.

Wooseok glared at his friend. Honestly why can’t he have one friend who would just empathize with him for once without question.

“You don’t understand. He’s a great guy. I do think he’s attractive. He is great inside and out. But he sleeps around! You know how I feel about people who do that! It doesn’t seem serious!”

“But, he said to you that he hasn’t slept with anyone since he first met you?”

Wooseok nodded before sipping on the cup of Americano in his hands. He blanched at the awful taste of the beans. They were definitely not coming back here.

“That seems pretty serious to me. Don’t you think so? Considering how he has been sleeping around so much like you mentioned. Isn’t serious then that he actually stops for you? It’s quite romantic actually,” Yohan replied looking as if he had just solved the world’s biggest problem. In Wooseok’s case, it was.

Wooseok couldn’t help but snort at his younger friend’s conclusion, “You’re not helping at all.”

“I know it sounds a bit crazy. Plus, this guy seems pretty out there compared to your usual ones.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Even crazier than Jinhyuk hyung and I think he’s insane.”

“Can we please stop mentioning Jinhyuk when we talk about my exes?” Wooseok groaned. This was the second time in just two days that the topic of his and Jinhyuk’s embarrassing past was brought up. Too much already for Wooseok’s sanity.

“Why? He was though.”

“We dated for like two weeks! We didn’t do anything!”

Yohan snorted in response, “Oh yeah, you guys tried to kiss and almost threw up instead!”

“Yohan!”

“It was hilarious! Wish I had a smartphone then,” the younger man even had the audacity to laugh during such a serious discussion.

“Yohan, shut up,” he honestly felt like a headache was coming.

The other man finally calmed himself down before facing Wooseok again, “Okay okay! Chill! Anyway, back to your hot neighbor, I haven’t met the guy but if he seems hone-”

“He is an honest guy.”

“-well okay since he is an honest guy and has said that he is seri-”

“He is serious.”

Yohan rolled his eyes, “Are you going to keep interrupting me?”

Wooseok rolled his eyes in return before again sipping the awful cup of coffee in his hands, “Fine. Continue.”

“Okay, if he seems honest and has said that he is serious, why don’t you give him a chance considering that he is honest _and_ serious about _you_ to the point of not having sex for what now. Weeks? Months?”

“Four months, three weeks and five days,” Wooseok mumbled into his cup.

Yohan gasped, “Wow that poor guy. From being an active sex God to a celibate monk waiting for someone like you.”

“Are you sure you’re my friend?” he glared at Yohan.

“150% sure,” the younger man gave him a stupid thumbs up while grinning.

“Why did I even bother telling you about this,” he groaned, head slumping onto the table.

“You really wanna tell Jinhyuk hyung and Byungchan hyung about this?” Yohan asked, eyebrows raised challenging him.

_Good point._

Wooseok turned his head so that his cheek was the one resting on the table. He returned back to the real issue, “I did tell him I will give him a chance.”

“But, when you said that it must’ve been out of pity or something right?”

Wooseok stopped the next words in his mouth. A groan in its place.

“I knew it. I know you too well, hyung,” Yohan tsk-ed and shook his head, “I think you should give him a real chance. It’s not fair to him otherwise. He is a friend afterall, right? Be honest about giving him this chance.”

Yohan took Wooseok’s silence as confirmation that he would consider.

“Since when did you grow up?” Wooseok squinted his eyes up at his younger friend, breaking the silence.

“Since the three of you wouldn’t,” Yohan replied sticking his tongue out.

The both of them continued drinking their coffee in silence for the next minute. But, Yohan as expected, would not let the issue slide.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me anything about this since the beginning! This is so juicy and you kept it all to yourself!”

The headache had finally arrived.

* * *

Just before they leave the god-awful café, Wooseok told Yohan to wait for him by the entrance as he visits the bathroom. Coming out of the bathroom, however, he was met with a sight that he was not expecting. Especially not the person currently talking to Yohan.

It was Hangyul.

It was Hangyul eyeing Yohan like he was meat.

_This guy is literally everywhere._

“Why hello there,” Hangyul smirked at the confused Yohan, who just blinked in response.

Wooseok quickly marched over. He had to save his friend afterall from the clutches of the ‘baby’ guy.

He slid himself in front of Yohan giving the ash-haired guy in front of him a tight smile.

“Oh. Hey again Wooseok,” Hangyul said, slightly surprised at the sudden intrusion and defensive stance the smaller man in front of him was showing.

“Hi Hangyul,” Wooseok responded. Before he could think of getting out of the situation without further talks, Yohan just had to interrupt him.

“Hyung? You know him?”

Wooseok had no other way but to admit, “Yes, he’s my neighbor’s friend, Hangyul.”

The mentioned man quickly smiled adding, “Yes, I am. And you are?”

“I’m Yohan, Wooseok hyung’s friend,” Yohan replied. Wooseok internally groaned at his younger friend’s lack of danger radar. Couldn’t he notice that Wooseok was trying to get them to escape?

“Sorry, Hangyul but we have to be somewhere. We’re late already,” he took Yohan’s arm before opening the damned café’s entry door. Not only was the coffee bad, but they had to meet Hangyul out of all people here.

“Sure! See you around Wooseok…and nice meeting you Yohan,” Hangyul replied quickly shaking Yohan’s hand before waving the both of them off.

As the two friends stepped onto the pavement outside, Wooseok dragged Yohan for a few more steps before warning him, “Don’t get involved with that guy, Yohan.”

“Huh? Why not? He’s cute!” Yohan exclaimed confused at Wooseok’s grumpy tone.

“He’s…one of Seungyoun’s _partners_,” Wooseok muttered. He couldn’t help the annoyance that gets to him everytime he thinks of Hangyul. Probably because they both met under a very embarrassing situation.

_Yeah that must be it._

“Partners?” Yohan’s head snapped up to look at Wooseok.

“Sex partners!”

“No way!” the taller man exclaimed, “So he’s probably sexually frustrated now, right? Since your hot neighbor stopped having sex and all.”

Now it was Wooseok’s head snapping to look at his crazy friend, “Did you not hear at all what I just said?”

“But, he’s cute” his friend even had the audacity to pout whilst spouting those words.

Wooseok groaned, “And you’re stupid.”

He should’ve expected this from his friend. Yohan was always the more open one out of the two of them. Not in the sense that he sleeps around or anything. Just a very open-minded and kind person. So open-minded that Wooseok worries for him at times at his lack of danger awareness. This was the same guy who could befriend even naughtiest kids in school and make them vote him for School President. Yohan was terrifyingly impressive like that.

“Not as stupid as you hyung” he retorted back.

“How am I stupid?” Wooseok frowned at his friend.

“You told the hot guy who’s after you that you have never thought of him in the relationship way before when you’re actually attracted to him and like him.”

Wooseok stopped causing Yohan to stop as well. He crossed his arms looking at his friend, “It has crossed my mind _somewhat _but like I told you the biggest turn-off factor was that he sleeps around.”

“But, he’s changing for you and has told you that he’s serious,” Yohan repeated what he already said in the café.

Wooseok took a deep breath. The past 24 hours had been the most dramatic period he had experienced in a long time. His emotions were all over the place, shaken by Seungyoun’s confession. He wasn’t ready to lose a friend he had just made. Someone who happened to also live next door to him.

“Is that trustworthy though?” Wooseok quietly mumbled to himself.

Yohan sighed as he watched his usually composed hyung looked confused. He had never seen Wooseok like this before. Even with all his former boyfriends during their most exhausting times, Wooseok had always been able to compose himself and endure through his experiences well.

He wrapped an arm around the older man, nudging him to start walking again, “Come. Forget about it for now. Let’s think of the spicy hot pot we’re going to have with Jinhyuk hyung and Byungchan hyung! Spicy food is the best!”

Wooseok nodded as he let himself being pulled towards their next destination. He sorely needed to get rid of the awful coffee beans taste afterall.

Yohan hummed a song he had been listening to lately whilst putting his other hand into the pocket of his coat, fingers brushing against the card he had received from Hangyul earlier.

* * *

It had been a few days now since he last saw Seungyoun. He could still hear the occasional openings of his neighbor’s entry door. So, he knew that Seungyoun was around. Not that he was keeping tabs on him. He just wanted to make sure not to be surprised by anymore unprecedented situations. Situations that always seemed to happen only when it involves Seungyoun.

He had to admit, he already missed the times he had spent with Seungyoun in the past few weeks. Just eating and talking in Seungyoun’s home. Not only was he able to get Seungyoun to like chicken feet as well, they were supposed to play a new game Seungyoun said he had just purchased. He also had a book he had to return to Seungyoun at some point.

Now, Wooseok wasn’t sure if they were able to do any of those things anymore.

He finished tying the laces his running shoes before standing up and stretching his arms above him. He had been so preoccupied with the new turn of event is his life that he had neglected his usual exercise making him feel more sluggish than usual. Not a good combination if he was to finish on time for the next deadline Yohan had set for him.

He stretched his legs as well before grabbing his key and opening the door. He immediately came face to face with the person he did not want to encounter at this very moment.

It was Seungyoun, who was also carrying two recycle bags full of groceries. The guy even cares about the environment.

_Does he not lack in anything?_

“Hey”

The both of them said at the same time.

Wooseok gulped, looking at the man in front of him. He had not planned what he would do if he sees him next. He had gone through a few scenarios in his head, but as always, Seungyoun surprises him. The man probably had no idea how unsettling he made Wooseok feels with coincidences like this.

And he was so careful to avoid these.

Seungyoun chuckled, “Are you going for a run? It’s not too late?”

He was obviously trying to make the situation less awkward. Wooseok was grateful he even tried.

“Yeah, I haven’t been exercising lately,” he coughed. His throat suddenly felt so dry. He wasn’t sure how to act normal again around Seungyoun. It felt too soon.

“Trying to burn off your chicken feet diet?” Seungyoun laughed, eyebrows raised.

Seungyoun was good at this though.

“Ahh…yeah, haha..”

Clearly, he, on the other hand, was not.

The taller man sighed, re-adjusting the bags of groceries in his hands, “I…know last time was unexpected for you, Wooseok. But…I hope I haven’t made things too awkward between us.”

He didn’t wait for Wooseok’s response before continuing, “I do want you to give me a chance. For a relationship. But, no matter what, we were friends before that, right? We _are_ still friends?”

Wooseok pursed his lips.

Here was Seungyoun, trying hard to make things between them return back to normal. Then, there was himself, unable to think properly as Seungyoun looked at him, eyes pleading for him to say something.

Seungyoun was definitely the better man between them.

“Wooseok?”

He took a deep breath internally, hoping for his words to come out normally, “Yes, we are still friends, Seungyoun.”

The taller man smiled faintly back at him. It wasn’t his usual bright smile.

Wooseok felt like a dick for being the source of that painful smile.

“Really. We are,” he reassured the other man, giving him the biggest smile he could muster up.

He really did miss the friendship he had forged with the older man. It would be a shame to lose a friend over a confession. He supposed there was nothing to lose with giving Seungyoun a chance to try his best. He needed to be mature about this.

Seungyoun looked him over and he hoped his eyes didn’t give away the nerves he was feeling inside.

“Thanks, Wooseok,” Seungyoun softly replied, “Now, go run before it gets too dark.”

His heart was beating so fast he could practically hear its beatings in his ears. He needed to get out of here. And fast.

“Alright, see you around,” he quickly headed towards the lifts, turning away from the source of his recent problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh they're frustrating! 
> 
> So...this is a very early update since the last one. I had already written half of the chapter so I thought why not update it too. The next update, however, will be awhile since I will focus my attention back on real-life tasks. I am also thinking that this story will probably end in about 2-3 chapters. The song lyrics are running out anyway hahaha.
> 
> I will try to update the drabble fic series in the meantime.
> 
> Hope this chapter will suffice until then. Thank you again for your many comments. They make me laugh and I really enjoy each one of your thoughts!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. Until next time ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was not going to post this until I finished it. But, I am hoping that by posting the first chapter, it will encourage me to write faster and actually finish it. Sorry also for spelling and grammatical errors as I'm just posting as I finish them.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of it. I also have posted a Seungseok ABC drabble fic that will be updated more regularly while I work on this one on the side.
> 
> Come and talk to me about all things X1 on twitter @/Lookthisway213 :)


End file.
